


Soul Meeting

by TKAWAIII2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKAWAIII2013/pseuds/TKAWAIII2013
Summary: Harry was much more special than anyone had imagined. With relatives on the other side of the ocean, and two twin souls, he will break new ground.





	Soul Meeting

I know Jocelyn is chronologically younger than Lilly, but here she will be older, ten years, to fit my story.

Both parents Evans have no name, so I go with the theme of flowers for the mother. And the Evans family will be squibs.

I will not detail every year from Harry, only the most important details of his study.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone has always wondered why Harry survived that Halloween night. After all, Lilly was not the only mother to sacrifice herself for her son, so why was Harry alone saved? What nobody knows is that the story is much longer than just that night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Granville fairchild and Adele nightshade had two daughters, their eldest daughter Jocelyn fairchild and Lilian nightshade. When Jocelyn began her training, her mother became pregnant with her younger sister. Her sister was born at the London Institute. But they never met, because the institute was attacked a few days later and the three were given as dead. What no one knew was that Daisy Evans saw a woman injured with a baby and tried to help, but it was too late, the mother died in her arms asking her to protect her daughter.

Daisy and her husband, being squibs went to the Gringotts Bank and performed a blood adoption on the baby, whatever that mother had fled, it was dangerous enough for her to give her newborn baby to a stranger. She took the child and the necklace that the woman wore, the necklace was a heart-shaped ruby framed by golden angel wings, this necklace would be given to the child when she was older, What she did not know is that the magic blood of the line Evans would be awakened in the child.

As for the Potter family, Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter, tried to have children to no avail, no one thought James was born when his parents had been married for many years. What no one knew was that Fleamont was sterile, so you wonder how Euphemia got pregnant then? Simple, James was the result of a rape. Mrs. Potter was visiting the Muggle world when she was attacked, when the man broke up with her and was about to kill her, she was saved by a stranger full of tattoos, he took her to another place and explained what happened to her, Said that she was attacked by a powerful demon and that she was lucky to be alive, all other women died during the act but she knew this was due to her magic, he was a Shadowhunter, after that explanation he took her to Receive medical attention.

Mrs. Potter returned home and told her husband what had happened, after being comforted, decided to keep the matter confidential, would not do well to establish panic in the wizarding world. A few weeks later she started to go wrong, a Mediwizards found that she was pregnant, her first reaction was to take the child away, but then she decided to keep it, would be a way to fulfill her dream and her husband to be parents, when Child was born, a blood adoption was made and no one ever discovered that Fleamont could not be the father. James was directed to keep his birth a secret, no one could know who his true father was.

When Harry was born it was an event for his parents, because James thought it would be barren, like all Warlocks. Lilly and Petunia celebrate that their children would be about the same age, after years of fighting with Petunia, Lilly sought her to make amends and their relationship has only improved since then, but they decided to keep it a secret, Lilly did not want the Lord Darkness put her sister in danger.

One day Dumbledore came to his house telling him about the prophecy, but what he did not know was that James and Lilly never trusted him they could clearly see his manipulation, so they told him that if anything should happen to them, Harry should never Going to Petunia said that Petunia was petty and jealous and Harry would be neglected, they secretly sent a letter to Petunia and a trunk with several his diaries and a portal key that would lead straight to the bank manager, told her that if the Worst thing was that she should take care of her nephew and teach her never to trust Dumbledore and those close to him.

James and Lilly went to the bank and made a heritage of inheritance in Harry, they discovered that Harry was one of the rare living beings with soul mates, but Harry had two soul mates older than him, this indicated that he would be the submissive of the relation. They were surprised to discover who Lilly was, and that the Evans family was a magic line and that there were several vaults, Lilly shared the money between her and her sister, and the artifacts would be on the bench for Harry and Dudley, if he had magic too. They put a lock of blood on all the family's coffers even in your son's safe deposit box, and that only a certain amount ought to be transferred to a Muggle bank for your son's care and nothing more. And that only the chief of the Gringotts bank could handle his son's affairs not even his magical guardian could handle it or sign contracts on his behalf, they also placed an emancipation clause at fourteen years for him.

James and Lilly researched all they could about Shadowhunters and Warlocks and stored it in another trunk along with some weapons Harry should learn to use and sent to Petunia as well. Along with that was the address Lilly had found from her sister Jocelyn and two letters, one from Mrs. Evans and one from Lilly explaining everything but the magic world. While researching their ancestry they found a ritual that would transfer their powers to their son thus becoming more powerful, and without hesitation they did so, in case the worst happened their son would be protected.

When Halloween night came they were ready the ritual had two parts, first James would have to fight to protect Harry, so he stayed in the room and dueled with "Voldemort", the second part Lilly would have to voluntarily give his life, so She begged three times that "Voldemort" killed her and saved Harry. Just as they planned the ritual was successful and Harry was saved.

Dumbledore took Harry and left at his aunt's door without knowing that it was exactly as James and Lilly planned. When he tried to access Harry's coffers he was taken to the bank manager who reported that he would himself handle the finances of the last heir Potter, and what transfers would be made to his caretaker and only once a month and that this had already been taken care of , When he tried to create a contract between Harry and Ginny, found himself being barred, since no one even Harry could enter into a contract of this type.

1988

Years passed and Harry learned all he could about his books, various kinds of fighting and various languages. His uncles and his cousin loved him and he loved them back, his uncles taught him to be smart and to hide his intelligence, when Harry was five, they went to the US in search of Jocelyn. When they found her they gave the letters explaining everything and showed the necklace, after much crying, Jocelyn presented her daughter, who was a year and a half older than the boys, and every Christmas and New Year the families would meet in one country or the other .

Just before his eleventh birthday Harry and his uncles went to a thrift store and bought the worst clothes, they needed the old man to believe that his nephew was abused at home. When the letters arrived they were destroyed, and when Hagrid arrived, Harry realized that he knew nothing about the wizarding world. Hagrid led him to the diagonal alley and bought everything Harry needed. Hagrid also gave him a gift owl, after which they returned home.

1988

When they arrived at the station, Petunia made Harry notice a very strident family, they were obviously wizards by the chests that the children carried, she soon realized that it was an old plan for Harry to be close to his spies.

"Okay Harry, from now until you finish your studies, it will be an exercise in acting, you will have to pretend to be a follower of the Old Man and you trust him totally. Do you have your necklace?

"Yes, Auntie, I never shot him like you said.

-Great, he'll warm up if you go eat or drink something dosed with potions and protect your mind, be careful, and your Christmas gift will be waiting for you next year.

And so began the best performance of Adriano James Potter Evans, being selected for Gryffindor and being best friends with Weasley and Granger. He was secretly friends with Nevile Longboton and Luna Lovegood.

During the fourth year, Harry seized that everyone was against him and stole all the books from the room needed and the Slytherin chamber and sent to his safe in the bank, also secretly came in contact with Lucius Malfoy, saying that Snape was a spy of the old And that he, Harry, wanted to know Voldemort's real goals, not what the old man claimed to be those goals.

He discovered that Voldemort wanted to separate the worlds, for the Muggles could undo them without hesitation, that the arts of darkness would be liberated, for there are three types of magical core, dark, light, and gray. To limit the magic was to weaken it and wanted to free all creatures considered dark and dangerous by the ministry, like the werewolves for example.

Harry agreed to these goals, and wrote down, saying that he wanted to make a deal with Voldemort when he returned, he received a reply confirming his request.

Harry received a letter saying to prepare to have his answers soon, on the last task Harry found himself trapped there is a tombstone watching Voldemort come to life, after that they began to talk and they came to an agreement. With Harry being immortal Tom's horcrux would be safe with him, Harry would go to America and be hidden there until the end of the war, after that he could walk freely among the countries, he directed that Harry make the Newts and Owls soon and finish And leave the country soon.

Following this guidance, over the summer Harry graduated, passed a seat test at the bank, and moved everything to a Swiss branch with the same locks his parents put in their vaults and Bill Weasley should never get close to his information, In fact this should be done exclusively in the trust goblins and made a credit card that could be used anywhere and only for him.

When all this was done, Harry and the Dursleys moved to one of the Potter mansions in the United States, in New York. The wings of protection on the house were perfect, in fact the more they were attacked the stronger they would stay, thus making an indestructible protection.

Harry had told his cousin all about the magical world and shown her one of the magical alleys, Clary found a fascinating world hidden from everyone, promised not to say anything to anyone.

Harry and Clary were celebrating their anniversary together with their friend Simon and Dudley, they went to a new nightclub to Pandemonio, arriving there they were run over by two boys that only Harry, Dudley and Clary could see.

-Hey look where you're going. Harry yelled.

"You almost hurt us." Clary countered.

"For God's sake, you do not have to file in because the rush?" Dudley wanted to know.

"Can you see us?" Izzi asked.

"Of course, none of you are invisible. Harry countered.

"Who are you guys talking to?" -Simon wanted to know

As Dudley answered Simon, Clary and Harry followed the three strangers and saw when they killed those people. Harry knew what was happening, but Clary did not and fled scared. Harry went after her and they went back to Jocelyn's house, where a demon was waiting for them, while Harry knew how to defend himself, he did not have a gun with them and the two were saved by Jace, Ale and Izzi and taken to the institute .

"I'm Clary, and this is my cousin Harry, who are you?"

"We are shadowhunters, we hunt down demons and protect the worldlings. Jace said.

-And I'm the easter bunny. Clary snapped irritably.

-Clary they are telling the truth. Harry explained to his cousin.

-Are you sure?

"Okay, your mother asked my aunt and I not to tell you anything.

-Wait, did you already know about that? Alec wanted to know.

"We're part of the Fairchild family, Clary never knew about it, and as long as I remembered I knew my grandmother was a Shadowhunter.

"Your grandmother, but not your mother?"

"Our grandmothers were murdered in the attack on the London institute almost forty years ago and my mother was raised by a worldly with vision, she died when I was a baby, and although I know how to defend myself I am not a Shadowhunter.

At that their phones rang, the five of them were startled by the sudden noise.

"It's Dudley, he and Simon are out there, Simon probably tracked down our phones, and Aunt Petunia must be having a son of so much concern for us." Harry said as he went outside.

-Dudley what?

"Mom wants to know if you two are going to stay here or go home."

"If demons are hunting you guys better stay here." Jace said.

"I'd like to see a demon invade our house, our wings are the strongest there is, we've tested. Dudley Challenged

"We invited Aunt Jocelyn to live with us, but she did not want to.

"But if these wings are so powerful why not put them at home?"

-Clary remember when I explain to you on wings?

"Yes, they need magic to stay."

At that time Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon arrived by car with a trunk.

-Is that the institute? Kitunia wanted to know.

-Yes aunt. "Clary and I responded together.

"I need to talk to the head of the institute, and an inquisitor too.

-Ave what's happening? I asked.

"Your parents have taken certain steps to protect you, and Clary is also under that protection.

Alec took us to the office and called Clave's board, said it was an extraordinary situation, they said they would be there in an hour, meanwhile, we explained to Simon what was going on, when the board finally came Aunt Petunia made the Presentations.

-Good evening, I am Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, this is my husband Vernon Dursley, my son Dudley, my nephew Hadrian James Potter Black Nightshade and our niece Clarissa Morgenstern Fairchild, before you think of attacking know that they will be starting a war with The Goblin Nation and the wizarding world.

-Hum, aunt the goblins I understand, but what about the whole magical world?

"I agree with Tom Riddle. He sought out the magical representatives from all the countries informing you and they agreed to protect you and your cousin, what you need to understand is that not only witches and wizards are willing to fight, we are talking about magical creatures that until recently believed themselves extinct , Nymphs, naiads, tritons, veelas, centaurs and other creatures.

-When do you talk about the magic world, what do you mean? "One of the representatives wanted to know.

"Have you ever heard of witch hunts?" -I asked

-Yes.

"We learn to hide better, so much so that you never find us."

"Are all children shadowhunters?"

"No, just Clary and me.

"Why the different surnames?"

"It's just us two of these two families, so none of them die.

"Earlier you talked about protective measures my parents took, why these measures?

-Harry his father James was a Warlock, he never discovered which demon was, only that he was powerful, his mark were black wings and his mother was not only a witch, but a Shadowhunter too, a Shadowhunter who was hunted a few hours after So much so that your grandmother left you with my mother to protect you, but there is also the reason you survived, your parents sacrificed their lives and transferred their magic to you.

"But why would they risk everything in a ritual that could go wrong.

"Your marks were hidden with a powerful spell, only the goblins can withdraw, it was for your protection, we thought the old man was after your mother, Harry I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I would do the same for Dudley, and the ritual It works, you're here and the old man is dead, and if that agreement works, the magic world and the shadow world will come together again.

-wake up? I ask a counselor

-Yes, demon attacks have been increasingly frequent in the magical world, they offer a fair exchange, protection in exchange for lost knowledge for you, all they want is to be recognized as a separate government as worldly.

They'll excuse us and talk in another room, after a half hour they've come back to us.

\- We have agreed to this agreement and will be beneficial to both parties.

-Well, here is the contract, just sign. My aunt said.

After all was said and done, the counselors left, after officially inducting Alec as head of the institute, as a reward.

-Harry does not need shadowhunting training, but in magic like Warlock, Clary needs shadowhunting training, these were your grandmother's guns and the wake your mother left for you Clary, Harry that was your grandmother's wake, you can Use runes like Clary. Before all this, your mother told me a name, Magnus bane, she said he had his memories and that you should trust Luke, I leave you here, but know that the doors of the mansion are open to you, Valentine and your men They can not go in there. Harry inside the chest is your equity test, it's one of the reasons Tom helped us so far, you'll understand when to read it. And Clary your mother is in our house, but she has taken a potion, the antidote will take a while to get ready.

"And the letter Aunt Jocelyn asked me to keep?" I wanted to know.

"She's safe where she is even if the bank is invaded no one can get into those coffers, nor can you be coerced into entering." Severus is preparing the potion to wake Jocelyn, he said it will take a few months, but his mother will be fine Clary. Focus on training and getting better.

Aunt Petunia went out with my cousin and uncle, they wished us luck in our training before leaving.

"Well, we have a Warlock to visit." Who's in the mood to go to a party? I have an invitation. Izzi announced happily.

-Great crazy for parties. Harry said sarcastically.

Alec laughed, incredibly as he and Harry began to talk and get along with each other. In the training room he showed me some tricks and I taught some moves that I learned from my instructors. We showered and met the others at the door to go to the nightclub.

"Izzi keep that necklace. Alec fumed and I reached out for her.

"You're wrong, Izzi, he looks so much better on me.

Izzi and I joked until we entered, and Alec stared at us and we both annoyed him until he reached for the necklace.

"Honestly, you are worse than children.

"Admit that you love us, Alec. - I played.

Inside the club we separated, Alec and I stayed behind to cover the others while they traded with Magnus. We managed to stop an attack from behind them and went down to them.

We found Magnus and Dot talking, he was trying to convince her to go hide with him and the other Warlocks, but she refused to let Clary and Jocelyn unprotected.

-DOT. "Clary and I scream at the same time.

-Clary, Harry, thank God you two are fine, unfortunately I do not know where Jocelyn is.

"Aunt Jocelyn is fine, she's safe, you should go with Magnus."

-Biscuit should come with me too. Magnus said.

"I'm going to train like a hunter, but I change my place with my cousin.

"Why would I take your cousin with me?"

-Because Harry is a Warlock, and has never been taught how to be a Warlock, all he knows is what's in the books, but they do not teach how to make a portal for example.

-He's fine here, thanks. - I said.

"So you're a Warlock?" I thought it was a Shadowhunter.

-I am both. But I will not leave Clary alone with the blondie here.

-What is wrong with me? Jace wanted to know.

"Pulling your puppy-dog look toward my cousin?"

"Go with them Harry, I'll watch them." Alec said.

"Okay, but let me know if anything happens, and if you need any help call me.

I entered the portal with Dot and Magnus, we came to a room filled with Warlocks, who stared at me and put themselves on guard immediately.

"Calm down, he's a Warlock too, a kid actually, how old are you anyway?"

-sixteen.

\- How did you get into my club? You are a minor.

-Dog false and a confused.

"Who taught you until now?" A dark-haired man asked, with horns on his forehead.

"No one I learned from the books my father left me.

"Because your father did not enter his record in the spiral labyrinth as soon as he found you, you would have been recommended to another guardian after his death."

"My father never knew another Warlock in his life.

-How is this possible? No one lives for centuries without finding anyone like them.

"Papa lived only for twenty-two years before he was murdered.

"How did he find you and adopt you?"

"I'm not adopted. I am the biological child of my parents.

-As? Warlocks are barren.

"My grandmother was a witch who was raped, my father grew up like a wizard, he never knew anything about the world of the shadows.

"What do you mean, your grandmother being a witch?"

"Do you know about witch hunts?"

-Yes.

-We learned to hide better, the separation between the magic world and the Muggle world was created.

-Bundle?

"It's how witches call the worldlings." And the magical world refers to witches and witches and magical creatures, pixies, centaurs, dragons and etc ...

"As we know nothing about it.

-Magias are used to hide us.

I started to explain what I knew about the magic world and my parents and why I did not know anything about being a Warlock.

"If you're hiding because you're using such basic wards?" I wanted to know.

-What you mean by basic, these are our best wards. Magnus said grumpily.

-I'm sorry, but I would get sick that they need to be recharged constantly is counterproductive, because they do not use an anchor stone, they absorb the magic of the environment and direct them to the infirmaries. Here, this is the book I used to study about wards. I said and summoned the book to myself and handed it to him.

"I've never heard of these wards. Magnus was astonished. -You can help me configure them now?

"Yes, I have everything in my chest.

I took my trunk out of my pocket and took it out, removed the stones and a few more books and started working immediately, I decided to add the infirmary that I had created the one that the more attacked the stronger it would be. And we finished right on the hour as soon as we felt an attack, Valentine and his men were here. Everyone was glad when the wings we had just created resisted, not only did they resist becoming stronger with each attack done to them.

Suddenly I heard Alec and the others outside and went out to help, the Warlocks were surprised that I had crossed their wings and they were still standing. I said that later I would explain and I went to help in the battle. Quickly we expelled the men from Valentine, Magnus brought them inside.

-Clary I thought you were in the institute already.

"We forgot to ask about my memories.

-Because you need them, they're just about underwolrds you've seen. -I wanted to know.

"What about the mortal cup?" Alec asked.

"You're in a place that only I have access to. It is in the agreement that Clave signed, that the cup will only be removed from its place when new shadowhunters are created. I explained easily.

"Why put this clause in the agreement?" Alec asked.

"So Valentine can not get the cup." My aunt taught me that trust must be earned, I do not trust the Clave I do not know you or your methods, for all I know, the Clave can agree with Valentine's ideals. Actions speak louder than words.

"What are you trying to insinuate with that?" Izzi asked.

"My aunt ran away, and she remained in hiding for all those years, even after the Clave said that Valentine was dead, and now he's there terrorizing them all. Answer me, did the Clave check whether Valentine was really dead, or did he just look at that burning house and the bones and draw conclusions without checking? I would have at least checked if those bones were who they should be. Not you?

Izzi opened his mouth to deny the accusations, but Alec interfered.

"He's right, Izzi. It was never confirmed by Clave if Valentine was dead. We never changed the way we treat Downwolders, looking from the outside, it looks like we did nothing to stop Valentine and his men. Alec said.

"You mean the cup is inaccessible to the Clave?" Another warlock wanted to know.

-Yes. Harry still put it on Fidelius and then erased the memory of the secret, the only person who knows about it, is unassailable. "Cary said eagerly, even though she could not do magic. She loved learning about it.

1988

With Valentine without access on Jocelyn or the glass, and with the mortal mirror, or Lake Lyn, under fidelius. He and his men were quickly captured, Jocelyn returned to being a shadowhunter and taught his daughter and his nephew everything she knows about hunting.

Harry found out about the triumvirate between him, Magnus and Alec. That when the bond of twin souls was finally complete. None of them would die of old age, their energies would be shared, and that Alec could do magic to a certain level, that Magnus could aspire to his shadowhunter skills and various other benefits.  
Texto original em Português:  
Está no acordo que a Clave assinou, que a copa só será retirada do seu lugar quando novos shadowhunters forem criados.  
Sugira uma tradução melhor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I can not continue from here. If someone wants to do a continuation, be completely at ease.  
> 


End file.
